Union of Socialist Nations
Summary The Union of Socialist Nations is a democratic alliance dedicated to the promotion of socialist values and practices. The Union accepts not only Socialist nations, but all nations dedicated to the ideals of Justice, Freedom and Equality. Government The USN is run on a democratic parliamentarian basis aimed at maximising personal freedom and encouraging shared development. Policies are suggested by ministers and voted on by an alliance-wide anonymous ballot. Legislation Below are listed best practices or confirmed policies of the USN. War This policy is discretionary. Member nations are free to declare and wage war as they see fit, and uninvolved nations are also free to participate. However, warring nations may only irrefutably demand passive or active support from another USN if a resolution is passed by the union declaring official war on a nation or alliance. At this point, nations are obligated to accept all resonable demands from actively warring nations that do not compromise nation security. This is the best approach to unsanctioned war. The best way to go about approaching wars that are not officially sanctioned by the Alliance Leadership goes as follows: Scroll down to "Alliance". Input "None." Search those nations at will. Others need to have approval. Redistribution As a socialist alliance, the USN believes in the free and fair redistribution of funds between member nations. Redistribution is organised on the basis of requests to the Minister of Internal Economics and the Chancellor of the Exchequer. The minister has the power to order nations to fulfil the requirements of less developed nations through foreign aid. The policy is not to fulfil these requiremnts all from one country, but to share the load between several of the more developed countries. Trade Trade agreements within the Union may be changed at will by the Minister for Trade to optimise those resources under the control of the Union. These optimisations should aim to further the individual needs and enable the responsibilities of member nations. Trade policy is now defunct until alliance membership increases to a point where this policy is viable. Ministerial Positions *VAnon - Minister for Foreign Affairs *Vacant - Minister for Trade and Field Marshal of the Red Army *Vacant - Minister for Recruitment, PR and Field Marshal of the Red Army *Vacant - Minister for Internal Economics and Chancellor of the Exchequer Ministers are chosen by their peers when needs for organisation and coordination are identified. Ministers are responsible for organising all official USN efforts under ther jurisdiction, as well as for raising issues for alliance-wide votes. These issues can be anything from war proposals to new legislation. Anthem Lyrics : The people's flag is deepest red, : It shrouded oft our martyred dead, : And ere their limbs grew stiff and cold, : Their hearts' blood dyed its ev'ry fold. : Then raise the scarlet standard high. : Within its shade we'll live and die, : Though cowards flinch and traitors sneer, : We'll keep the red flag flying here. : Look 'round, the Frenchman loves its blaze, : The sturdy German chants its praise, : In Moscow's vaults its hymns are sung : Chicago swells the surging throng. : Then raise the scarlet standard high. : Within its shade we'll live and die, : Though cowards flinch and traitors sneer, : We'll keep the red flag flying here. : It waved above our infant might, : When all ahead seemed dark as night; : It witnessed many a deed and vow, : We must not change its colour now. : Then raise the scarlet standard high. '' : ''Within its shade we'll live and die, '' : ''Though cowards flinch and traitors sneer, '' : ''We'll keep the red flag flying here. '' : ''It well recalls the triumphs past, '' : ''It gives the hope of peace at last; '' : ''The banner bright, the symbol plain, '' : ''Of human right and human gain. '' : ''Then raise the scarlet standard high. '' : ''Within its shade we'll live and die, '' : ''Though cowards flinch and traitors sneer, '' : ''We'll keep the red flag flying here. '' : ''It suits today the weak and base, '' : ''Whose minds are fixed on pelf and place '' : ''To cringe before the rich man's frown, '' : ''And haul the sacred emblem down. '' : ''Then raise the scarlet standard high. '' : ''Within its shade we'll live and die, '' : ''Though cowards flinch and traitors sneer, '' : ''We'll keep the red flag flying here. '' : ''With heads uncovered swear we all '' : ''To bear it onward till we fall; '' : ''Come dungeons dark or gallows grim, '' : ''This song shall be our parting hymn. '' : ''Then raise the scarlet standard high. '' : ''Within its shade we'll live and die, '' : ''Though cowards flinch and traitors sneer, : We'll keep the red flag flying here. Category:Union of Socialist Nations